starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Данни Куи
* |принадлежность=*Новый Орден джедаев * Новая Республика * Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов |учителя= |ученики= }} Данни Куи ( ) была человеком женского пола, ученым Новой Республики и неофициальным членом Ордена Джедаев во время Войны с юужань-вонгами. Она испытала все ужасы войны и свирепость захватчиков во время всего Вторжения от Хельска IV до Корусанта. Данни стала экспертом по биотехнологиям вонгов. Изначально Данни была специалистом по астрофизике. Она постоянно была почти на линии фронта, стремясь всё больше и больше узнать о самих захватчиках, затачивая свои скрытые способности Силы. Благодаря её исследованиям Республика наконец-то получила возможность обнаруживать йаммосков. Данни сопровождала Люка Скайуокера и Джейсена Соло на Зонаму Секот, где она была очарована живой планетой. В конце войны Данни осталась на Зонаме, уходя из Ордена Джедаев во время Кризиса Тёмного Улья. Биография Молодость Данни, уроженца Комменора, была дочерью матери астронома и отца чиновника. Родители развелись, когда она была ещё ребенком. Данни решила остаться с матерью, которая посвятила её всем особенностям своей профессии. К большому удивлению близких, в возрасте пятнадцати лет Данни решила оставить Центральные Миры и вступила в Внегалактическое Общество, которое направило её для проведения исследований в обсерваторию на дикой планете Белкадане. Обнаружение юужань-вонгов (25 ПБЯ) thumb|left|220px|Данни Куи в экспедиции На «ВнеГале-4» Данни была почти самой молодой из пятнадцати участников экспедиции, но в тоже время являлась их лидером. Она показывала себя с лучшей стороны. В первый год пребывания убила красногривника, а также восстановила поврежденный спутник телескоп, к которому поднялась на развалюхе-челноке. Также на базе была проблема с риллом, релаксантом, и Куи постоянно ругала участников, которые пытались с помощью этого вещества, действующего как наркотик, приукрасить скучные будни. Данни и не предполагала, что один из её новых членов экспедиции Йомин Карр был воином преаторит-вонга, представителем из другой галактики. Она была рада, когда оборудование, сканируя конечные пределы галактики, обнаружило что-то похожее на астероид, который нарушил «границу». Отслеживая объект, Данни и ее команда посчитали, что он держал курс прямо на планету Хельск IV. На «Внегале» из-за диверсии Йомина Карра вышла из строя система коммуникаций, что не позволяло участникам связаться с Центральными Мирами. После обнаружения «хвоста» на «астероиде» (они стали называть его «кометой») Данни, Бенсин Томри и Чо Баделег отправились на челноке класса «Cпейскастер» в систему, чтобы разобраться, почему после столкновения «кометы» с Хельск IV не последовало взрыва. После прибытия они обнаружили, что «комета» была фактически кораблём-миром Праэторит-вонгов, их попытки связаться с «ВнеГалом 4» или уйти из системы были напрасными. Шаттл был захвачен, и Томри с Беделегом были убиты. Жизнь Данни сохранена по требованию Йомина Карра, юужань-вонгского шпиона. Данни считали достойной жертвой богам, и держалась в плену на Хельске IV. Тем временем, Йомин Карр разрушил базу на Белкадане, никого не оставив в живых. На Хельск к Данни Куи присоединился другой пленник, джедай Мико Реглиа (ученика Кипа Дюррона), ответившего на ее сигнал бедствия. Данни была свидетелем страданий и пыток Мико, вызываемых йаммоском, который проник в сознание джедая и пытался сломать его волю. Джайна и Джейсен Соло прибыли в систему с флотом Новой Республики прямо следом за пленниками. После ощущения ее в Силе и получения умственного сигнала бедствия, Джейсен Соло высадился на Хельск 4, чтобы спасти Данни и Мико, в то время как Джайна осталась на орбите. Мико Реглия, жертвуя своей жизнью в схватке юужань-вогскими воинами, дал возможность Куи бежать из плена. Во время полёта Данни горевала по Мико и своим сотрудникам на Белкадане. Джейсен успокоил и поддержал её. Позднее Данни предоставила информацию о юужань-вонгах, которая позволила закончить Вторую битву за Хельск в пользу Республики. Вторжение юужань-вонгов thumb|left|220px|Данни Куи Спустя два месяца после побега из Хельск, Данни сопровождала Лею Органу Соло к Корусанту, чтобы сообщить Сенату об угрозе юужань-вонгов. Но сенаторы отклонил требования Леи, думая, что та пытается захватить власть. После этого Данни посетила Комменор, чтобы побыть с семьей. Несколько позже Данни оттачивала свои способности в Силе под руководством Джейны Соло. Вместе с ней и Леей Куи отправилась на конференцию на Агамар, чтобы провести встречу с агамарцами и беженцами, мир которых завоевали вонги. Благодаря репутации Леи и рассказу Данни об юужань-вонгах, агамарцы согласились предоставить беженцам место на своей планете. После конференции Джайна и Данни сопровождали Лею на Дубриллион. На планете Данни Куи испытывала всю боль и отчаяние людей, которые потерпели нападение захватчиков. Лея и Лэндо Калриссиан организовывали эвакуацию Дубриллиона, а Данни отправилась на крейсере «Ралруст» на Дантуин, где её ждали Джейсен, Люк, Мара Джейд и Энакин Соло вместе с многочисленными беженцами. Куи пришлось расстаться со Джайной, перешедшей в состав Разбойной Эскадрильи. Данни Куи провела некоторое время со Джейсеном Соло и сказала ему, что, несмотря на взаимную симпатию, им лучше остаться хорошими друзьями. Позже, перед Битвой за Дантуин, Данни, с помощью своих ещё слабых навыков Силы, в лагере беженцев помогла Лее обнаружить замаскированного юужань-вонгского агента, тем самым предотвратила покушение вонговских шпионов на Ландо. Один из юужань-вонгов использовал ребенка в качестве заложника, представив бластер к голове, но Данни телекинезом вырвала бластер и затем Лея убила юужань-вонгского воина. Лея Органа Соло и Данни Куи отправились на Бастион, чтобы встретиться с гранд-адмиралом Гиладом Пеллеоном и поговорить по поводу участия и помощи Империи. Данни была не уверена в успехе, но Гилад Пеллеон согласился просмотреть материал, который Лея ему передала. И в итоге адмирал все-таки решился оказать помощь Новой республике. Помощь военным Данни вместе с другими Джедаями прибыла на Затмение, планету, являющуюся базой джедаев. Данни и Силгал начали исследование по нахождению способов обнаружения йаммосков, а также разрабатывать оружие для борьбы с ними. Перед атакой на Корусант, Данни участвовала с Сабой Себатайн и «Буйными Рыцарями» в перестрелках против юужань-вонгов. Во время Битвы за Арканию Данни определила гравитационные частоты, с помощью которых йаммоски сообщались между собой, и она также помогала избежать атаки йорик-коралловых истребителей на «Буйных Рыцарей», так как они пролетели через вражеский флот, собирая ценные данные. Найденный йаммоск (хотя и замороженный) во время Битвы за Талфаглио очень помог в её исследованиях. thumb|left|200px|Данни Куи Данни отказалась участвовать в безумной Миссии на Миркре. Она решила посвятить себя в изучении гравитационных полей йаммосков, и вместе с Силгал на «Тени Джейд» отправилась на Борлеяс, чтобы переправить оборудование. Они возвратились прямо перед Битвой при Затмении, когда вонги преследовали звёздный разрушитель «Искатель приключений». К этому времени Данни уже знала, как обнаруживать йаммосков. Затем Данни в составе «Буйных Рыцарей» пыталась захватить живой йаммоск, но безуспешно. Но позже, после Битвы за Чёрную Банту, с помощью Люка, все-таки удалось найти йаммоск и забрать его для исследований. Данни снова была в составе «Буйных Рыцарей» во время падения Корусанта. Посреди сражения Куи помогла скоординировать нападения на юужань-вонгских йаммосков, а сообщение от Силгал поставило точку в загадке с йаммосками. Когда Корусант был захвачен, Данни сопровождала «Буйных Рыцарей» и Веджа Антиллеса со своим флотом на Борлеас, где участвовала в обороне планеты. Ее жизнь была в опасности, когда Тэму Элгрину, оператору голосети, которым насильственно управляли вонги, поручили шпионить за ней, так как Куи мешала проекту «Звёздный копьёмет» и вонги знали о деятельности Данни, как специалиста по биотехнологиям. Тэму Элгрину приказали убить её, но он не стал этого делать, так как испытывал к ней романтические чувства. В конечном счете, Алгрин признался Джейне в шпионаже. Переворот Не дожидаясь конца Битвы за Борлеас, Данни полетела с Люком, Марой, Тахири Вейлой и «Призрачной Эскадрильей» на Юужань-Тарр (Корусант). Все они отправились на разведку вглубь Корусанта в обличьях юужань-вонгских воинов. Данни Куи и Бальджос Арнжак после изучения окружающей среды пришли к выводу, что Корусант стал полностью переформированным, и вернуть прежнее было практически невозможно. Им также пришлось столкнуться с кибернезированным тёмным джедаем Лордом Ньяксом (Айрек Исмарен). Хотя Данни восприимчива к Силе, она всё равно не присоединилась к остальным джедаям в выслеживании Ньякса, так как она очень мало обучалась и не имела светового меча. Данни никогда не ставила на первое место своё обучение в Ордене. Но ее связь с Силой позволила испытать отрицательные эмоции и боль, которые «излучал» Ньякс. Возвращаясь на Борлеас, она снова помогла гарнизону со своими гравитационными датчиками. После проведения операции «Копьё Императора» и уничтожение корабля-мира «Домен Хал», на Мон Каламари Данни продолжала проводить исследования по юужань-вонгским биотехнологиям. С образованием Галактического Альянса и Высшего Совета, её группу объединили с правительственными учёными (раньше проводила исследования исключительно для джедаев), и после достижения определённого успеха в научной деятельности их распустили. Затем стала заниматься подготовкой по специальности связиста и диверсанта, чтобы помогать организовывать ячейки Сопротивления. Эта смена деятельности дала ей некоторое свободное время, которое она тратила с друзьями, такими как астрофизик Тиспар Трод и Джейсен Соло, который недавно сбежал из плена вонгов. Во время поездки на Местер Риф со Джейсеном Данни рассказала ему, что некоторые её сотрудники работали с чисскими учёными над биологией вонгов (видимо для создания «Красной Альфы»). Данни присутствовала на церемонии посвящения в рыцарей-джедаев. Затем многие из них улетели на Кашиик, чтобы присоединиться к флоту Кре’фея, а она продолжала свою работу и обучение на Мон Каламари. Неизвестные территории thumb|left|160px|Данни с научным оборудованием Данни вместе со Джейсеном Соло, Марой Джейд Скайуокер, Люком Скайуокером, Сабой Себатайн, R2-D2 и джедаем-целителем Текли отправилась в Неизвестные Регионы с целью определить местонахождение живой планеты Зонамы Секот. Их первая остановка была на Бастионе, на имперской территории. Они прибыли туда в самый разгар Битвы за Бастион. «Тень Джейд» избежала большого боя, отступая на Малую Йагу с остатками имперского флота. Приём со стороны Империи был несколько холодным, пока с Бастиона не возвратился Гилад Пеллеон. После того как Пеллеон и Джейсен расправились с группой юужань-вонгских шпионов, скрывающихся среди имперцев, Саба предложила использовать корабль для приманки, чтобы освободить рабов из транспортника юужань-вонгов. Гилад Пеллеон предоставил им старенький дредноут «Храбрость Браксанта» («Костолом»), который должен подлететь к «рабовозу» и переправить рабов. Данни и Саба оделись в легкобронированных скафандрах на «Тени Джейд» и состыковались с «Костоломом», которым управлял Джейсен через электронный «мозг» и дроидов. Когда «рабовоз» начал раздвигать щупальца перед дредноутом, чтобы «высосать» жертв, Данни и Саба, переправившись через них, попали на юужань-вонгский корабль. Затем внутри они активировали шесть модифицированных мини-дроидов Мк-7 с ядом, чтобы отравить вонгов. После этого они переместили рабов в дредноут с помощью массы слизи блораш, в которой без сознания находились жертвы, затем «Костолом» «выпрыгнул» в безопасное место. После этого Империя заставила юужань-вонгов отступить. Отправляясь дальше в путь, к команде присоединилась Ариен Йедж со своим фрегатом «Оставляющий вдов». Экспедиция перемещалась с планеты на планету, цепляясь за любую информацию, связанной с «блуждающим миром». После пребывания на Мунлали Мафир, где Джейсен, Люк и группа имперцев столкнулись с расой кризлау (с двойным разумом), они встретили корвет чиссов и две эскадрильи «Когтей», которые, связавшись с ними, и те проинструктировали, как достигнуть Ксиллы, чтобы получить разрешение пройти через пространство чиссов. Первоначально чиссы отказались их пропускать, но предоставили доступ к исследовательской библиотеке письменных книг с отчётами и данными, где участники экспедиции могли найти информацию о Зонаме Секот. Знания Данни об астрономии, и её советы очень помогли в поисках. Чуть позже, на отдыхе в барже, Данни, Мара, Люк, и Сунтир Фел были атакованы чиссами, враждёбных синдику Сунтира. Перед тем, как «сдаться», Фел запрограммировал орудия ледяной баржи так, чтобы они по таймеру начали автоматически стрелять по противнику. И эта уловка позволила Джедаям быстро расправиться с «пиратами». Чиссы наконец разрешили экспедиции производить поиски в своём пространстве. В это время Данни говорила со Джейсеном в библиотеке об их отношениях, которые можно было сравнить с «блуждающими спутниками», и эта фраза Данни навела Джейсена на мысль, что Зонама Секот, возможно, действовала как спутник, входя в орбиту планеты, а не звезды. Исходя из этого условия, они определили, что Зонама Секот скрывалась в системе Класса Эфемора. Прилетев туда, они столкнулись с гиперпространственными аномалиями, которые не давали проникнуть в систему. С помощью Слияния в Силе все джедаи, включая Данни, помогли Маре проложить маршрут и вместе с «Оставляющим вдов», который летел позади них, экспедиция достигла Зонамы Секот. thumb|251px|Джейсен спасает Данни на Зонаме Секот В это время планета сражалась с флотом юужань-вонгов. Заметив экспедицию, она обрушила на них ментальную энергию, и весь экипаж «Тени Джейд» потерял сознание. Данни очнулась через несколько часов после того, как они спустились на поверхность, и она была очарована разумным миром. Люк, Джейсен, Данни, имперский ученый Сорон Хагерти и Мара отправились к жилью пешком, им пришлось идти далеко. Данни вместе с остальными пытались убедить разум планеты присоединяться к войне, но разум, известный как Секот, не спешил с этим. Среди ночи группа ферроранцев обрушила крышу жилья, «украв» спящую Данни. За ними последовали Джейсен и Саба. Когда Джедаи догнали их, Джейсен позволил себя с Сабой отдаться в заложники, и таким образом он мог поговорить с их лидером. Магистр Зонамы также был у них в заложниках. «Лидером» группы был ферроранец Сенши, который был очень не доволен присутствием джедаев на планете. Данни была без сознания, и Джейсен попытался использовать Силу, чтобы поддержать её. Жизни Данни угрожала группа агрессивных растений борасов, но Джейсен убедил их отступить. Позже они поняли, что похищение являлось испытанием, организованное Секотом, и Данни очнулась, как только тест был пройден, так как разум планеты намеренно не давал ей проснуться. После очередного разговора со джедаями Секот согласился вернуться в Центральные миры и помочь в войне. Конец войны Данни оставалась на поверхности Секота во время его перемещения назад в известные территории. На Зонаме также присутствовали Корран Хорн, Тахири Вейла и Харрар, который после пребывания на живой планете понял, что война и их культура была обманом и уловкой. Зонама Секот в конечном счете прибыла к Корусанту и, прежде чем они начали заключительную битву, у Данни появился шанс снова увидеть старых друзей - Хана, Лею и Джайну, а также других членов Ордена Джедаев. Секот попросил Текли, Данни и Силгал остаться на планете во время сражения. Хотя Данни первоначально запланировала отправиться с Люком и Марой на Корусант (Юужань-тарр), но она приняла пожелания Секота, Силгал и Текли также остались. Вскоре, после сражения, Секот пожелал поговорить с Куи и во время разговора дал ей знать, что не желал убивать целую расу, даже если они хотели уничтожить саму Зонаму. Вместо этого живая планета хотела стать для них новым домом, так как у феррориацев и юужань-вонгов было что-то общее. Стало известно, что Зонама была семенем родного мира вонгов, который погиб ещё в древности, и цель Секота была в изменении и преобразовании всей культуры вонгов. Юужань-вонгские корабли, которые сохранились после битвы, были оттянуты Секотом или были забраны мастером войны Нас Чокой. Война с юужань-вонгами закончилась, спустя пять разрушительных лет. После битвы Данни осталась на Зонаме Секот (вместе с Тахири и Текли), чтобы изучать флору и фауну планеты, а Джейсен отправился странствовать по галактике. Куи всё ещё оставалась членом Ордена за время изучения Зонамы Секот. На очередном собрании Люка Скайуокера и Джедаев на Оссусе в 36 году после ЯБ она приняла решение покинуть Новый Орден Джедаев. Индивидуальность и черты У Данни была страсть к исследованию, изучению и стремлению к чему-то новому. Это привело ее к Внегалактическому Обществу («Внегал»). Данни часто проявляла свою инициативность и упорство, добиваясь уважения у Йомин Карра. Она была объектом мужского внимания во «Внегале», но Данни не принимала это всерьёз, хотя однажды надеялась, что выйдет замуж и будет иметь детей. Она была поражена и испугана вонгами с их склонностью к жестокости (хотя и врожденной). В ходе войны Данни продолжала показывать свою изобретательность, выносливость, предоставляя Новой Республике ценные данные, не однократно рискуя жизнью. Данни всю свою жизнь посвятила научной работе и ради неё отказалась от своего места в Ордене Джедаев, так как чувствовала, что ее будущее связано с Зонамой Секот. Данни никогда полностью не отказывалась от Ордена и здесь её можно поставить в один ряд с королевой-матерью Тенел Ка. Навыки и способности Данни была очень одаренной в области астрономии, а также была специалистом по компьютерам и дроидам. Пребывание на Белкадане отточили у неё навыки выживания и практические знания по физике. Она говорила на двух языках, на галактическом основном и риллском. Несмотря на убийство красногривника и храбрость, она никогда не была воином и не имела навыков в обращении с обычным оружием и световым мечом. Данни не была опытным пилотом, несмотря на частые вылеты с Буйными Рыцарями. Когда было обнаружено, что она восприимчива к Силе, то стала обучаться у Джайны. В ходе войны Данни стала одним из ведущих экспертов Новой Республики по юужань-вонгкским биотехнологиям. За кулисами thumb|Портрет Данни из трилогии «Падение рыцаря» Данни Куи впервые появилась в романе Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм, её образ был создан Робертом Сальваторе. Персонаж несколько раз появлялся в следующих романах серии «Новый Орден джедаев», наиболее заметно он проявлен в романах Тёмный прилив I: Натиск, Звезда за звездой, Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила, дилогии В тылу врага, трилогии Еретик Силы. Изначально Данни планировали сделать главной героиней незавершённой трилогии ''Падение рыцаря''. Однако по завершении первого романа работа над трилогией была прекрашена в силу недовольства написанным со стороны Лукасфильм ЛТД и Del Rey.In 2002, Shelly Shapiro revealed that Knightfall had been canceled via a letter to a poster on http://www.jedinet.com/literature. The news was posted on numerous fansites, including this one В романе Тёмный прилив I: Натиск Данни Куи вместе с Леей Органой Соло летит на Бастион, где они встречаются с Гиладом Пеллеоном. Однако позднее, в романе Еретик Силы I: Обломки, она заявляет, что не видела ни одного имперца. Противоречие так и не было разрешено. Так же не разрешено противоречие насчёт того, что в романе Вектор-при и многих других глаза Данни зелёные, а в романе Тёмный улей III: Роевая война - синие. Появления *''Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм'' *''Тёмный прилив I: Натиск'' *''Тёмный прилив II: Руины'' *''Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность'' *''Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Точка равновесия'' *''Knightfall I: Jedi Storm'' *''Knightfall II: Jedi Fire'' *''Knightfall III: Jedi Blood'' *''Звезда за звездой'' *''Путешествие во тьму'' *''В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта'' *''В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость'' *''Изменник'' *''Путь судьбы'' *''Еретик Силы I: Обломки'' *''Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные'' *''Еретик Силы III: Объединение'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила'' *''Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший'' *''Тёмный улей III: Роевая война'' *''Преисподняя'' Источники *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа'' * *''Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' * * * *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' * Примечания и ссылки Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Женщины Категория:Люди Категория:Родившиеся в 4 ПБЯ Категория:Родившиеся на Комменоре Категория:Астрономы Категория:Биологи Категория:Представители Галактического Альянса Категория:Представители Новой Республики Категория:Бывшие джедаи Категория:Физики Категория:Дикие рыцари Категория:Жители Зонамы-Секот